Le cadeau
by Jouhin
Summary: Oublier la fête des amoureux et l'anniversaire de son conjoint sont deux choses qui peuvent arriver à n'importe qui. Par contre, venant de Shuichi, c'est plutôt étonnant. Où avait-il donc la tête...


**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Pairing : **Yuki/Shu.

**Genre : **Zeste de citron.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Oublier la fête des amoureux et l'anniversaire de son conjoint sont deux choses qui peuvent arriver à n'importe qui. Par contre, venant de Shuichi, c'est plutôt étonnant. Où avait-il donc la tête...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Quelle injustice !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Le cadeau.**

Dans un des nombreux somptueux appartements de Tokyo, un séduisant jeune homme blond, de haute stature, était assis sur une des chaises de sa cuisine, appréciant seul son dîné. Il enroula lentement ses soba **(1)** autour de ses baguettes, les fixant intensément, se perdant ainsi dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait trois semaines que le célèbre romancier avait son appartement pour lui tout seul, il aurait dû en être satisfait mais il n'en était rien. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, sa petite tornade rose lui manquait un peu, non, énormément. En un an, il s'était habitué à la présence du chanteur et ne pas l'avoir constamment autour de lui en train de se plaindre, de pleurer, de chercher son affection ou tout autre chose, lui faisait ressentir un grand vide et le rendait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et fixa un petit calendrier en forme de coeur et aux contours roses que Shuichi avait accroché au mur avant son départ, prétextant que Yuki pourrait ainsi barrer les jours écoulés au feutre rouge, ce qu'évidemment avait trouvé le beau blond complètement stupide sur le coup et même encore aujourd'hui, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le faire quand même chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher dans son grand lit froid.

_Encore une semaine à attendre, _pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un petit soupir.

Le chanteur était en tournée depuis le début du mois de février et ce jusqu'à la fin. Au début, Shuichi l'appelait tous les jours de la première semaine et puis plus rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu la télévision et la radio, il aurait pu croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au jeune homme mais d'entendre que Shuichi cartonnait dans toutes les villes où il passait le rassura grandement. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il aurait aimé que le chanteur lui souhaite une bonne St Valentin, bien qu'il trouve cette fête complètement stupide, il aurait voulu que le jeune homme lui passe au moins un petit coup de fil vite fait, mais rien, il en aurait voulu un aussi hier pour son anniversaire, mais rien non plus, à croire que le chanteur l'avait complètement oublié.

Il se leva et vida son assiette dans la poubelle, l'appétit n'était pas au beau fixe en ce moment. Il prit une petite bouteille d'eau dans son frigo et partit vers son bureau, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au calendrier.

Dans une semaine tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

Un taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du romancier, le chauffeur déposa deux bagages sur le trottoir et une fine silhouette, en jean noir et chemise blanche en sortit. Après quelques secondes, le véhicule s'éloigna et l'ombre regarda vers le haut du bâtiment.

_Vu l'heure, il doit dormir, _pensa l'inconnu.

Il pénétra dans le hall de l'immeuble et se faufila dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Yuki tapa sur une dernière touche de son ordinateur avant de laisser sa tête s'appuyait contre sa têtière en fermant les yeux.

Son problème de page blanche ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, au contraire il ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Soudain, il entendit une pleurnicherie.

Le romancier se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il était seul dans son appartement et personne n'avait les clefs depuis qu'il avait fait changer les serrures, personne excepté Shuichi mais ce dernier ne devait pas rentrer avant une semaine. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, voulant surprendre son visiteur non attendu. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta dans l'encolure de la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

Un jeune homme brun lui tournait le dos, cherchant quelque chose dans le frigo qu'il ne trouvait apparemment pas vu les petites plaintes qu'il entendait. Yuki dégagea sa gorge, faisant sursauter le visiteur inconnu, le faisant se cogner contre le haut du frigo.

« Itaïe itaïe itaïe... »

Il se retourna en se massant la tête mais dès qu'il vit le romancier, il suspendit son geste et se jeta au cou du blond, se suspendant à lui comme un koala se suspendrait à sa branche d'arbre.

« Yukiiiiiiii...

- Lâches-moi, sale gamin ! » grogna-t-il.

Shuichi s'exécuta aussitôt et s'agrippa à son bras, frottant sa joue contre.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Pas moi.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi... tous les jours et à tout moment, lui sourit le chanteur.

- Pas moi, répéta-t-il mais Shuichi ne l'écoutait apparemment pas vu qu'il continuait sa tirade.

- J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là. Alors dis-moi je t'ai beaucoup manqué ? Oui, je sais que je t'ai manqué même si tu... »

Yuki plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Au bout de plusieurs secondes il le relâcha.

« Tu parles toujours autant, ironisa le romancier.

- T'es pas gentil de dire ça Yukiiiiiiii... dit-il en se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Arrête !

- De quoi ?

- Avec ta lèvre, ça me tape sur les nerfs. » _S'il savait ce que j'ai envie de lui faire à chaque fois qu'il fait ça. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« K s'est trompé, c'était trois semaines et non un mois, dit-il en se dirigeant de nouveau vers le frigo, recommençant à chercher dedans.

- Hm...

- Y a pas quelque chose de sucré ? demanda le chanteur.

- Non.

- Dommage, dit-il en se relevant et se tournant vers le calendrier. Oh, tu as barré les jours comme je te l'avais dit. C'est trop mignon...

- ...

- Zut, j'ai complètement oublié que c'était ce mois-ci la st Valentin... Ton anniversaire aussi d'ailleurs.

- Justement. Où est mon cadeau ?

- Bah... comme j'ai oublié, je n'en ai pas et puis d'habitude tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux.

- Si tu n'en as pas... il va falloir que je me serve tout seul », dit-il en le regardant avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Vu l'expression sur le visage de Shuichi, on savait qu'il était nerveux, quand son amoureux avait ce regard prédateur, ils en avaient au moins pour toute la nuit. Le romancier fit un pas en avant et le chanteur un en arrière, se trouvant vite acculé contre le frigo. Le blond plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du brun et se pencha vers son oreille.

« J'espère pour toi que tu es en forme... lui susurra-t-il puis il termina en grignotant son lobe d'oreille.

- Yukiiii... » soupira le jeune homme.

Soudainement le chanteur se déroba des lèvres du romancier et passa sous son bras.

« Euh... On ne peut pas faire ça ici, dit-il en rougissant. On serait mieux dans la chambre, non ? » dit-il nerveusement, jouant avec les rebords de sa chemise.

Yuki s'amusait toujours autant de la nervosité du jeune homme, ça gêne était un délice pour lui. Un délice dont il aimait se nourrir en abondance.

« Pourquoi tant de nervosité, Shuichi... » dit-il en ronronnant, s'approchant de nouveau de sa proie, d'une démarche féline.

Les yeux du chanteur vagabondaient de droite à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire.

« Pourquoi fuir... Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était notre première fois.

- Oui mais euh... »

Après tout ce par quoi Shuichi était passé, il restait toujours aussi innocent et cela impressionnait le romancier. Le chanteur recula d'un pas puis se retourna pour s'échapper de la cuisine mais Yuki l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena contre lui.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Euh...Yu... »

L'écrivain l'embrassa brusquement. Il avait atteint ses limites, maintenant il devait absolument avoir le chanteur, ici et maintenant. Shuichi tenta de se dégager sur le coup mais en vain. Après tout si Yuki voulait faire ça dans la cuisine, alors soit, ils le feraient dans la cuisine. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du romancier, s'accrochant à lui. Il fut soulevé de terre et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Yuki posa une main sur ses fesses pour le maintenir et empêtra l'autre dans la chevelure nouvellement brune. Le chanteur ne cessait de gémir pendant que la langue brûlante de Yuki s'enroulait autour de la sienne dans un ballet frénétique lui faisant perdre petit à petit le peu de lucidité qui lui restait encore. Le romancier s'approcha de la table, ne cessant pas un seul instant d'embrasser le jeune homme et balaya d'un coup de bras tout ce qui pouvait encombrer la surface, puis allongea Shuichi dessus. Il pouvait sentir le coeur de ce dernier battre à cent à l'heure et cela le fit sourire.

Il le déshabilla rapidement, arrachant presque le pantalon et la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Le chanteur essaya de lui retirer également sa chemise bordeaux faisant comprendre à Yuki par cette simple action, ce dont il avait envie, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il sentait la langue brûlante de Shuichi jouant avec la sienne et ses petites mains caressaient son torse dénudé. Yuki posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Shuichi, embrassant, grignotant, léchant et suçant la peau avec avidité, puis sa bouche descendit lentement sur ses clavicules, soufflant légèrement dessus, provoquant un tremblement chez le chanteur, puis vint le tour de ses petits tétons, qu'il suça avec gourmandise, faisant gémir et haleter Shuichi de plaisir.

Ce dernier glissa ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux blonds de son amoureux puis sur ses épaules. Son corps ondulait sous le sien avec frénésie, faisant comprendre à Yuki ce qu'il voulait, le sentir en lui, tout de suite. Ce dernier reprit possession des lèvres du chanteur et leurs langues reprirent leur langoureuse danse, dans le même temps, Yuki fit glisser le boxeur noir que Shuichi portait encore et le jeta dans son dos, puis tout aussi rapidement il retira son pantalon qu'il jeta aussi dans son dos.

Shuichi entoura sa taille de ses jambes et le ramena contre lui. Il fut pénétré d'une forte et puissante poussée. Un grognement échappa à Yuki quand il sentit l'étroitesse et la chaleur du chanteur autour de son membre. Il regarda soigneusement le visage du jeune homme sous lui, cherchant la moindre preuve de la douleur que Shuichi pouvait ressentir vu le manque de préparation, mais il n'y avait rien, simplement un gémissement continu qui se frayait un chemin entre les lèvres légèrement séparées du jeune homme. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Yuki put y voir l'amour et la désir que le jeune homme ressentait pour lui, lui aussi avait envie de lui, à un tel point que son sang lui brûlait les veines et lui vrillait les tympans.

Jamais il n'avait autant désiré une personne dans sa vie, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ce besoin féroce de l'autre, cette chaleur toujours de plus en plus consumante et cet amour qui faisait fondre les barrières qu'il avait érigées des années de cela autour de son coeur. Il entama un lent va-et-vient entre les frêles cuisses de Shuichi, mais l'envie était tellement forte qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer son mouvement, toujours de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'y avait pour l'instant que l'urgence de satisfaire cette envie l'un de l'autre. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Shuichi resserra ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le poussant encore plus profondément en lui. Leur respiration se fit haletante au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'extase. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, leurs mains se joignirent au-dessus de la tête du chanteur et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

Pour Yuki, il n'y avait plus que ce corps sous lui qui existait. La puissance et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, occultait tout autre chose qui n'était pas Shuichi. Sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs mains se tenant, son sexe au plus profond du chanteur. Non, le reste n'avait plus aucune importance en ce moment. La jouissance explosa en eux au même moment. Leurs corps se tendirent dans un même spasme, les laissant haletants et comblés. Yuki enterra son visage dans le creux du cou de son jeune amoureux, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Shuichi caressa lentement le dos de son compagnon qui releva la tête et le fixa intensément, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Yuki... haleta le jeune homme.

- Hm...

- Si à chaque fois que j'oublie ton cadeau tu me réserves ça, alors je ne t'en offrirai plus, dit-il en riant légèrement.

- Baka », fit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement un craquement se fit entendre, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se redresser que la table céda sous leur poids.

Yuki sursauta légèrement dans son fauteuil, il regarda autour de lui, quelque peu désorienté, repérant la bouteille d'eau sur le bord de son bureau. Il s'était endormi. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Dépêche-toi de rentrer Shuichi », murmura-t-il.

Soudainement, il entendit une pleurnicherie venant de la cuisine. Parfait, il allait pouvoir mettre son rêve en action maintenant. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, quelque peu gêné par son entrejambe, les images de son rêve jouant devant ses yeux.

* * *

**(1)** Nouilles de sarrasin.

reviews ?


End file.
